The present invention relates generally to water treatment devices, and more particularly to a bypass valve for a water filter system.
Residential water is delivered to homes from water sources such as wells and municipal water systems. The incoming raw water typically carries sediment and other impurities. To remove these unwanted components from the incoming water, many households have a filter system connected directly to the incoming water pipe, typically located in a basement or a garage. The filter system usually has a head component that is plumbed to the incoming water pipe and a filter cartridge that is detachably connected to the head component.
Over time, the sediment and impurities build up on the filter element in the filter cartridge and reduce its filtration capacity. Therefore, the filter cartridge needs to be replaced. Such filter systems typically include a valve that has a lever or handle that is movable between “on” and “off” positions. In the “on” position, the valve directs incoming water to the filter cartridge, which removes the sediment and impurities from the water, and then directs the treated water out of the filter system. In the “off” position, the valve blocks the incoming water from flowing through the filter cartridge, allowing replacement of the filter cartridge. After a new filter cartridge is connected to the head component, the lever on the valve is moved back to the “on” position.
In conventional filter systems, the incoming water flow is stopped each time the filter is replaced. Such stoppage of water is inconvenient and burdensome when water is needed in the household such as for showering and washing clothes. Also, if there is a problem with the filter such that it cannot be used, and a replacement filter is not readily available, the water supply could be interrupted for longer periods of time. Thus, an important design criteria for such filter systems is the continuous usage of water when the filter is being replaced.